1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a compact disc protector, and more particularly, pertains to a compact disc protector which is thin, scratch resistant, polymer material and user applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs are made with little physical protection for the top of the disc making the information layer vulnerable to damage over long term use. Damage to the information layer can result in tracking errors in the form of distortion of the music and/or dialog, or can cause erroneous tracking problems for the player's computer to have difficulty in focusing on the information, thereby producing miscues and skips.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a compact disc protector which is designed to be easily applied to an optical compact disc by the consumer. It is a self-contained structure of a peel-away back on a self-adhesive transparent member that can be placed on the label side of the compact disc without damage to the optical disc or optical disc player.